Wish You Were
by adii1201
Summary: She's leaving. Now it's his choice to make whether to chase her or not


**Disclaimer:** Don't have any rights on this. Just the fic.

**A/N:** Lynette decides to take off to her sister because it's too much being his other woman. Used the song Wish You Were by Kate Voegele.

_Wish You Were_

Lynette packed her bags and took the first bus to take her out of the city. She talked to Lucy the night before and they both decided it was best for her to stay with her sister now. She looked at the station just before the bus left and she wondered how all this happened. She never thought she'd fall in love so hard and she never imagined it would hurt this much.

_Gone away are the golden days_

_Just a page in my diary_

_So here I am, a utopian citizen_

_I'm still convinced there's no such thing as idealism_

She saw him, Tom Scavo, the minute she entered her new office. He was handsome and charming and then he smiled at her and her world just stopped. She knew he had a girlfriend but that didn't stop him from coming on to her. He felt the same things she did and neither of them could or wanted to control this.

_Memories they're following me like a shadow now_

_And I'm dreaming_

_'Cause I've already suffered the fever of disbelief_

"_Lynette, you're going home already?" Tom asked as he saw her waiting for the elevator. They've been flirting for weeks now, none of them making any move. _

"_Yes I'm tired and I finished my work so..." She smiled_

"_Can I walk you to your car then?" Tom asked, wanting to spend just a little more time with her._

"_Sure" she answered._

_They got into the elevator and she pressed the button. A few second later he pressed the stop button._

"_What's going on?" She asked him, surprised._

_He came closer to her and they could both feel their hearts racing. His hand moved from her forehead to her cheek and eventually rested at the back of her neck. His other hand was wrapped around her waist and was pulling her closer and closer to him. And then he kissed her. Long and passionate. She wanted to push him away, knowing it was wrong, but she couldn't. She enjoyed this feeling too much to make it stop. _

"_Tom" She said as he let go of her. _

"_It's you I want" he said and pressed the elevator button again. _

_I've seen your act_

_And I know all the facts_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_It ain't hard to see_

_Who you are underneath_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_I wish you were here_

They both agreed after that that he'll break up with Annabel so that they can be together. She tried her best to give him time but he just kept stalling.

"_Tom, are you busy?" She asked as she walked to his office._

"_No, come in" He smiled._

"_When are you going to talk to Annabel? I don't want to push you but I'm tired of feeling like the other woman" she whispered, afraid someone will hear her._

_He hesitated for a while and then said "I'll call her in here now and I'll talk to her. I'll be all yours soon" He smiled._

_I was true as the sky is blue_

_But I couldn't soon say the same for you, no no_

_So now I find denial in my eyes_

_I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind_

She wiped a tear that ran down her cheek as she remembered how he promised to be hers.

The picture of him with his girlfriend in his office didn't seem to fade away from her mind. How he hugged her and then gave her a kiss. How it seemed he forgot he doesn't want to be with her and how it felt to know he wasn't going to break up with Annabel as he promised. He was just fooling her and she hated herself for not foreseeing it.

_Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart_

_For what it is_

_'Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions_

"_I thought you're breaking up with her!" She said as she walked back to his office._

"_Lynette I tried, she didn't want to listen"_

"_Tom you kissed her! I'm pretty sure she couldn't have listened. You're a liar and a cheater. I'm done here" She said as she stormed out._

"_Lynette, please!" he shouted. They were alone in the office so he didn't mind._

"_No! Leave me alone, you've caused enough damage!" _

_I've seen your act_

_And I know all the facts_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_It ain't hard to see_

_Who you are underneath_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_I wish you were here_

"_I can't believe I fell for him" _She thought. It was hard to let go of him and of everything she thought they would have. She was sure he was the love of her life and that he's the one she'll end up spending the rest of her life with but he turned out to be just like all the other idiots she dated. She kept hoping her luck would change, that she'll meet the one for her but she didn't, not this time. And in spite of it all she wanted more than anything to be held by him again, to feel his lips brushing against hers. _"I wish you were here" _She whispered.

_Sometimes I can't explain_

_And I'm so sorry that I can't_

_I'll try to concentrate_

_On your true identity_

The bus started moving and she said goodbye to all the things she had in Fairview. She was determined to forget him and to go on with her life but she had no idea how she was going to do it.

The tears trickled from her eyes and another picture of him came to her mind. _"He's probably holding her in his arms now" _She thought and it hurt so bad to know he's with someone else. But from the beginning he wasn't hers. And he never will be.

_I've seen your act_

_And I know all the facts_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_It ain't hard to see_

_Who you are underneath_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_I wish you were here_

_I've seen your act_

_And I know all the facts_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_It ain't hard to see_

_Who you are underneath_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_


End file.
